


Так много

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), fata



Series: драбблы и мини R-NC17 [6]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Love, M/M, Romance, Top Jensen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Ночь в Северной Каролине, во время которой Кугар с Джейком узнавали друг друга заново.Беты перевода:kasmunaut,Luthigern
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: драбблы и мини R-NC17 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894180
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70
Collections: 7 Драбблы и мини рейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Так много

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Got so Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457185) by [LadyJanelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJanelly/pseuds/LadyJanelly). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Сиквел к тексту [Прогуляемся?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886293/chapters/62903473).

В отель Джейк зашел в одиночестве – туристическое местечко в стиле шестидесятых, из тех, где верхний этаж нависает над рядами магазинчиков со всякой ерундой. Получив ключ с большим, ромбовидной формы брелоком на цепочке, он ухмыльнулся и покачал головой, изумляясь, насколько же тот липкий.

Кугар, выбравшись из машины, забросил на плечи сумки и понес вверх по ступеням, не отрывая взгляда от Джейка. Но не только потому, что любовался им – он искал в его походке признаки хромоты или чего-то в этом духе. Картина с Джейком на больничной койке все еще стояла у него перед глазами. Едва дверь между ними и остальным миром захлопнулась, он потянулся к Джейку, чтобы прикоснуться, почувствовать. Поверить, что тот, настоящий, живой, наконец у него в руках.

– Эй, – выдохнул Джейк так мягко, словно раны были у Кугара, и тут же подставился под руки, позволяя тому трогать себя, гладить под рубашкой. – Сейчас все будет, – пробормотал он, поднимая голову, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб.

– Блядь, – сказал Кугар. – Больше никогда, никогда. – Он быстро расстегнул рубашку Джейка, стягивая с плеч, хотя на самом деле хотел бы сорвать. Ему нужно было видеть. Пальцами он чувствовал шрамы – они змеились по ребрам. Их не было, когда он в последний раз вот так его касался. По сравнению с собой прежним Джейк казался таким худым. Кугар проводил инвентаризацию ущерба, снова и снова убеждаясь, что Джейку не больно, что он не против того, чтобы Кугар раздел его и уложил на кровать. Тот позволял касаться себя везде – от почти исчезнувшего желтого синяка под глазом до все еще заживающих костяшек правой руки.

В прикосновениях не было ничего сексуального – во всяком случае до тех пор, пока он не потянул с Джейка трусы. 

Джейк дразняще произнес: 

– Ну раз уж ты там, внизу… – Кугар посмотрел на него, разметавшегося по кровати, такого бесконечно драгоценного, и наклонился, чтобы взять в рот – сразу целиком. Джейк выгнулся и тут же рухнул обратно, дрожа от внезапной вспышки ощущений.

– О господи боже. Боже, Кугар. – И тому пришлось выпустить член, чтобы ухмыльнуться. Сняв с головы шляпу, Кугар кинул ее на комод рядом с телевизором.

– Хочу тебя трахнуть, – сказал Джейк, глядя на него блестящими глазами; щеки его горели румянцем. – Если ты хочешь. В смысле, если ты вообще такое… практикуешь.

– Si [Да – _исп._ ]. – Кугар отступил от кровати и принялся снимать одежду: рубашку, джинсы, ботинки. Джейк сел, сполз к краю и поцеловал Кугара чуть выше тазовой кости – по телу прошла сладкая дрожь.

Кугар смотрел в пол, не смея поднять глаза, боясь показать, как сильно он этого хочет – Джейка внутри себя.

– У тебя есть… – начал он. Джейк посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.

– О да. Я из тех парней, ну знаешь, у которых стакан всегда наполовину полон, так что я понадеялся. – Кугар понятия не имел, как содержимое стакана может быть связано с происходящим, но Джейк поднялся и принялся рыться в сумке. Воспользовавшись заминкой, Кугар подложил подушку под бедра и растянулся на кровати, разведя колени, – но не так, чтобы выставить себя полной шлюхой.

– О! – В голосе Джейка было столько всего, что Кугар живо представил себе, как он сейчас выглядит со стороны. – Я… Ну. Что… просто так? – И если бы Кугар так отчаянно не психовал, что делает что-то не то, он бы, наверное, долго еще потешался над тем, как у Джейка внезапно кончились слова и остались одни междометия.

– Господи, – выдохнул Джейк, и Кугар вздрогнул, почувствовав на лодыжке его руку. – Ты так… Господи, какой ты красивый. – Он провел своими большими теплыми руками вверх по икрам Кугара. Уверенно и сильно. Джейк устроился на кровати между его коленей, и Кугар развел ноги еще чуть шире, чтобы ему было удобнее.

Он отвернулся, прикрывая локтем глаза. Член его терся о подушку, а Джейк ласкал его ноги – поднимаясь все выше и выше, пока большие пальцы, погладив промежность, не скользнули в стороны, проходясь по складкам под ягодицами, – и снова вместе, к дырке. У Кугара тут же перехватило дыхание – от ощущений, от голоса Джейка, несущего какую-то сладкую хрень, зовущего его милым, драгоценным, обещая быть нежным и всякое такое, чего Кугар отродясь не слышал – ни разу не ощущал до Джейка.

– Кугар, – позвал Джейк чуть более настойчиво, заставив его выглянуть из-под руки. – Кугар, ты когда-то делал это раньше? Ну, вот так, с парнем?

Кугар хмыкнул. 

– Все со мной будет нормально, – пообещал он Джейку, вжимаясь задницей в его ладони.

– Это не ответ, крутой парень.

– Меня трахали, – успокоил его Кугар.

– Ну, уже какое-то время назад, да? – спросил Джейк, но возможности ответить не дал. – Не волнуйся. Я буду медленно.

И теплые руки ушли, а когда вернулись, были прохладными и скользкими. Влажные большие пальцы скользнули внутрь, медленно притираясь, расслабляя мышцы. Джейк втолкнул сначала один, потом другой палец, его руки удерживали Кугара раскрытым. Он неспешно двигал одним пальцем, потом другим, и, наконец, обоими. Он явно искал – и нашел – то место, прикосновение к которому заставило Кугара впиться зубами в руку, лишь бы не издать ни звука.

Вздрогнув всем телом, он почувствовал, как лицо заливает жаром стыда – за то, как сильно ему это нравится, как сильно заводит его ощущение пальцев внутри. Если бы это был кто-то другой, он бы выругался, потребовал быстрее, заставил бы быть грубее – чтобы уже все началось, чтобы как можно скорее заполучить член в задницу. Ему хотелось больше, намного больше, но он не мог заставить себя попросить, спровоцировать Джейка наказать себя болью – поэтому сдерживался, дожидаясь, когда тот даст ему обещанное.

– Куг, – позвал Джейк, и он двинулся – вниз, надеваясь на пальцы, похотливо и гадко, но, Dios, отстранись сейчас Джейк, он бы этого просто не вынес.

– Сильнее, – выдохнул он, зажмурившись и напрягшись всем телом. – Hijo de puta [Чертов ублюдок – _исп._ ], Джейк, сильнее!

Сдвинувшись, Джейк развел его колени еще шире, приподнимая бедра выше и примеряясь. Прижавшись, он потянул Кугара на себя, медленно, уверенно входя в него до тех пор, пока тот не сжал зубы, чувствуя себя невероятно растянутым, заполненным и открытым. Медленно, невыносимо медленно Джейк начал раскачиваться в нем, трахать его, заполнять собой, шепча на грани слышимости: 

– Думал, я потерял тебя, – и – Не могу поверить, что ты ушел из армии, – и – Люблю тебя, люблю тебя, люблю тебя, – до тех пор, пока Кугар не осознал, что, возможно, так оно и есть.

Нежность сменилась необходимостью, голой, незамутненной жаждой. Кугар просунул свободную руку себе под живот, взял в ладонь член и с нажимом провел по нему. Джейк двигался все быстрее, хаотичнее, безо всякого ритма – и выкрикнув, сжал зубами плечо Кугара, не до боли, но ощутимо, и Кугар кончил так, как никогда не кончал.

Джейк рухнул на него, обжигая шею влажным, рваным дыханием, и тут же скатился – не полностью, лишь так, чтобы не раздавить тяжестью. Рука Кугара, по-прежнему зажатая под его телом, потом наверняка скажет спасибо. Осторожно выйдя из него, Джейк избавился от резинки. Вытерев руки о простыню, он снова растянулся рядом, прижавшись к спине Кугара. 

– Было… было нормально? – спросил он, и от неуверенности в его голосе Кугару стало не по себе.

Развернувшись, он посмотрел Джейку прямо в глаза. 

– Es perfecto [Идеально – _исп._ ], – прошептал он, хотя слова и застревали в горле.

Какое-то время они просто лежали молча, обмениваясь нежными прикосновениями.

– Поедешь со мной в Даллас? – спросил Джейк голосом, полным надежды и неуверенности. И ответ на такой вопрос мог быть только один: «Да».


End file.
